


i'm bad at titling (1)

by paperbrain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/pseuds/paperbrain
Summary: D:<





	i'm bad at titling (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).



> D:<


End file.
